La diosa kitsune del caos
by jair d
Summary: La creyeron un demonio, bueno, ellos la convirtieron en uno. No importa quien se enfrente a ella, cualquiera que la amenaze y a sus seres queridos, pagara con su sangre. Fuerte Naruko, mas tarde Naruko/diosa. Naruko X yuri harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey muchachos como están, aquí esta mi reescritura de "Naruko la orgullosa fanalis" que mas que una reescritura es mas como una reinvención ya que este fic es solo de naruto, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Por supuesto, esto sera un harem yuri como en el anterior asi que si lo desean pasen y lean amigos.**

* * *

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** humano –

\- **biju o ser de gran poder –**

 **-** _pensamientos y flashbacks –_

 **Renuncias: no poseo naruto, ni sus personajes o cualquier técnica de anime o videojuegos que se ve aquí.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Nos encontramos en konohagakure no sato, la aldea ninja al servicio de la tierra del fuego y probablemente la aldea mas poderosa de las naciones elementales, conocida por haber sobrevivido y salido victoriosa en las grandes guerras shinobi, todos gracias a los poderos y un poco extraños shinobi al servicio de la aldea.

Era una noche tranquila para la mayoría de los ciudadanos de konoha, que provablemente dormían en sus casas sin ninguna preocupación por ser atacados por fuerzas externas, a pesar de eso la aldea siempre era vigilada por la fuerza especial AMBU que se encargaba de velar en las sombras que la aldea estuviera a salvo de todo peligro en cualquier momento.

Esa misma noche, Sarutobi Hiruzen, conocido por muchos como el profesor, el dios shinobi, pero mas importante el sandaime hokage de konoha caminaba por los barrios bajos de konoha acompañado de cuatro ambus a su alrededor ocultos en las sombras, aunque no los necesitara.

Mientras caminaba, la mirada del hokage estaba cargada de determinación mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia su destino. En unos segundos, el hokage y los ambus llegaron a un callejon aleatorio de los barrios bajos, Hiruzen a pesar de la escena que estaba frente a el nunca aparto la mirada en ningún momento, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante tal escena.

Lo que estaba frente a el, era una gran cantidad de cadáveres horriblemente mutilados con miradas de horror en sus ojos, partes cuerpos esparcidas por todo el callejón, órganos internos el suelo y sangre manchando las paredes, con todo eso la escena frente cumplía perfectamente con la definición de masacre en el diccionario, parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Pero eso no es lo que llamaba su atención.

En medio de todo, sentada en la pila de cadáveres, estaba una joven no mayor de quince años mirando la luna, de cabello rubio con mechones rojos atado en dos coletas gemelas, con un cuerpo por el cual muchas mujeres matarían, un pecho muy dotado copa DD una cintura pequeña y tonificada con un ligero paquete de seis, unas caderas anchas y bien formadas y unas piernas torneadas, bestia una blusa negra dejando expuesto un poco de su vientre tonificado, una chaqueta naranja oscuro sin mangas dejando expuestos sus brazos, pantalones ambus que marcaban sus piernas y unas sandalias shinobis negras. Aunque estas ropas estaban manchadas de sangre.

En el fondo de la pila de cadáveres estaba un gigantesco lobo de piel blanca de ojos rojos que descansaba en el suelo mientras masticaba lo que parecía la cabeza de una persona, para después tragarla. El lobo al parecer sintió su presencia en el callejón y empezo a gruñir a él, pero este se mantuvo imperturbable.

\- Tranquilo Terry – ordeno la rubia a lo que el lobo se calmo inmediatamente, Hiruzen no parecía sorprendido por esto y simplemente se paso a mirar a la rubia que aun no lo miraba.

\- Naruko –

Al oír su nombre la rubia volteo revelando un rostro en forma de corazon, con tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, pero lo que mas destacaba eran que los ojos rojos bestiales de la niña que eran tan fríos como el hielo.

\- Hola viejo, linda noche, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Naruko mirando a Sarutobi con una cara inexpresiva y una voz carente de emoción, aunque por un segundo, Sarutobi juro que vio un atisbo de diversión en su mirada.

El viejo Hokage simplemente suspiro.

\- ¿Otra vez Naruko? –

\- Ya sabes como es ji-san, estos estúpidos simplemente no entienden. Creen que aun pueden hacerme daño, je, patético – Naruko sonrió con un poco de diversión mientras lamia la sangre en su mano. - Aunque siempre es entretenido ver como suplican piedad y gritan por ayuda, me divertí un poco con ellos antes de dárselos a Terry de cena jejeje, no tubo precio – Naruko se bajo de pila de cadáveres y se acerco al lobo para acariciar su hocico a lo que el lobo soltó gruñidos felices.

Sarutobi miro a Naruko por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza con su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos, el apretó los puños fuertemente detrás de su espalda.

\- De todas formas ¿Por qué estas aquí ji-san? – Naruko volvió a mirar al viejo Hokage llamando su atención.

\- Inu me informo de lo que ocurría y quise asegurarme de que todo estaba bien – respondió Hiruzen con simpleza.

\- Ya veo, habia sentido que Inu-niisan estaba cerca cuando estas basuras trataron de atacarme-Naruko murmuro mientras inclinaba la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos. – No deberían preocuparse por eso, soy lo suficiente fuerte para cuidarme a mi misma y para exterminar a estas basuras sin sudar –

\- Eso no evita que nos preocupemos por ti Naruko – se escucho una voz en las sombras, inmediatamente un ambu con mascara de perro y cabello plateado aparecio junto al hokage.

Por nos segundos, aparecio un pequeño atisbo de felicidad en los ojos de Naruko antes de regresar a su mirada fría y calmada, pero ninguno de los dos hombres perdió ese pequeño atisbo de emoción lo cual les dio un poco de alegria.

\- De todas formas Naruko, ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?, si no mal recuerdo mañana es la graduación, ¿no deberías descansar para estar lista?, he escuchado que probablemente seas la del año – pregunto Inu con un poco de orgullo en su voz, pero la rubia simplemente se burlo.

\- Un titulo vacío que no sirve de nada en una academia de mierda, esa academia no es mas que una broma inu-nii, la mayoría de las clases son historia y casi nunca practica, solo para que los civiles y fangirls patéticos que creen que ser shinobi es fama y riqueza tengan una mínima oportunidad de pasar, feh. Probablemente mueran en la primera misión, lo mas seguro es que los herederos de los clanes sean los únicos aptos para ser shinobi, pero con el estilo de vida tan relajado que han vivido la mayoría de ellos probablemente tengan un duro despertar cuando vean lo que es el mundo shinobi en realidad – declaro Naruko sin rodeos y tapujos.

Ambos hombres miraron a Naruko con ojos compasivos, a pesar de estar en una época de relativa paz, desde que era pequeña ha vivido una vida llena de odio y dolor por su "condición". Después de lo que vivió en su infancia no podían culparla por obligarse a crecer y madurar mas que cualquier otro joven de su edad convirtiéndola en lo que es ahora, una joven con la mentalidad de un soldado que ha visto los peores horrores de este mundo.

\- Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, después de ir a Ichiraku fui al bosque de la muerte a entrenar un poco junto con Terry y cuando volvía a cada estas basuras trataron de atacarme y bueno creo que el resto ya lo saben – termino con una sonrisa demoniaca revelando sus colmillos, cosa que les helo un poco la sangre a ambos hombres.

\- No debiste matarlos Naruko, hubiera sido suficiente con… –

\- Ahórratelo ji-san, No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez, te aprecio y te respeto en gran medida, al igual de que realmente tengo en gran consideración tus consejos, pero no voy a dejar a nadie vivir si alguien me ataca con intención de matarme, lo hice una vez y deje vivir a un civil estúpido para dar un mensaje de advertencia de lo que le sucedería a todo aquel que venga contra mi con esas intenciones, pero el muy tonto ignoro esto y trajo a mas civiles y unos cuantos chunin creyendo que ellos podrían matarme, jejeje ese día me divertí dejando a ese tonto al final para torturarlo y dárselo a Terry como aperitivo – dijo Naruko haciendo sonreír al lobo gigante. - Así que con todo el respeto que te tengo Ji-san, toma ese consejo tuyo y guárdatelo – con eso dicho Naruko se coloco junto a Terry y puso su mano sobre el.

\- Nos vemos mañana –

Y con esa ultima frase Naruko desapareció junto con terry en un flash color rojo dejando a los dos hombres ahí sin esperar a que respondieran, les tomo un minuto entero volver en si después de escuchar las palabras contundentes de la rubia de mechones rojos, para después soltar un suspiro.

\- Es nuestra culpa Hokage-sama, el que ella sea así ahora es nuestra culpa –

\- No Kakashi, la culpa es solo mía, tu trataste de advertirme de que esto pasaría y hice caso omiso a esas advertencias, fui demasiado tonto y crédulo, ojala no hubiera sido tan ciego, es mi culpa que Naruko tuviera que sufrir durante su infancia convirtiéndola en lo que es ahora –Dijo Hiruzen con claro pesar y decepción en su voz, mientras apretaba los puños al punto de casi sacar sangre de ellos.

\- No podemos cambiar pasado Hokage-sama, solo podemos avanzar y seguir adelante. Yo y mi equipo dispondremos de los cadáveres –

\- Te lo encargo –

Con eso dicho los ambus procedieron a eliminar cualquier evidencia de la masacre ocurrida, mientras que Hiiruzen observaba la luna con una mirada llena de arrepentimiento.

 _\- Se que lo he dicho antes, pero por favor perdona a este anciano por ser tan tonto Naruko-_ penso el Sandaime Hokage con gran tristeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la aldea Naruko y Terry llegaron frente a un pequeño apartamento, alrededor de el habia mensajes escritos como, "demonio", "asesina" , "muere" y entre otras maldiciones, pero esto solo le causo diversión a Naruko ya que los tontos aldeanos escribían esto porque tenían miedo de enfrentarla, no es que pudiera culparlos.

Con un par de sellos de manos Naruko libero los sellos de seguridad que tenia alrededor de su casa y entro junto con Terry a su hogar.

El apartamento no tenia mucho salvo lo necesario, un par de muebles, una mesa, una cocina y dos habitaciones.

Naruko inspecciono su casa verificando que todo este en su lugar y que los sellos de seguridad no hayan sido alterados, un minutos mas tarde una sonrisa satisfecha aparecio en su rostro, todo estaba en orden así que podia relajarse un poco.

Junto a ella, su enorme amigo dio un gran bostezo a lo que Naruko no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente, una sonrisa reservada para unos pocos selectos como su fiel compañero, le dio un par de caricias a su gran lobo en su hocico y paso sus manos suavemente por su pelaje ganando gruñidos felices.

\- Estuviste fantástico como siempre Terry, creo que ambos tuvimos suficiente emosion por este día, así que es hora de dormir – dijo Naruko a lo que Terry asintió de acuerdo y le dio un par de lamidas en su cara.

\- Jejeje iré a tomar un baño, así que espérame la habitación, ¿si? –

el lobo dejo de lamerla y asintió.

Unos momentos mas tarde después de su baño, Naruko entro a su habitación usando un par de pantalones cortos y una blusa delgada que marcaban perfectamente su desarrollado cuerpo. su habitación era bastante simple, solo tenia una cama de tamaño moderado, en el lado derecho se encontraba un armario donde guardaba su ropa, varios conjuntos de armas junto con un conjunto de rollos y en el lado izquierdo habia un librero lleno hasta el tope con libros de diversos temas, ella vio a Terry recostado junto a su cama roncando, se acerco a el para darle un beso en la frente, se traslado a la cama y se acostó, no tardo mucho tiempo para que el sueño la llevara y se quedara profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Paisaje mental**

Unos segundos mas tarde Naruko abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su cuarto, ahora estaba en un hermoso prado con un cielo despejado y varios arroyos.

 **\- BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESO SI QUE FUE UN ESPECTACULO-**

Una estridente voz rumbo por todo el lugar, Naruko volteo y se encontró cara a cara con la figura imponente del mas poderoso biju, la bestia que causo una gran destrucción en la su aldea el dia de su nacimiento y su "inquilino", nada mas y nada menos que el Kyubi no yoko, o como era su nombre real Kurama.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado, Kurama – dijo Naruko con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **\- ¿Que puedo decir?, soy un amante de los baños de sangre, en especial cuando los hace mi anfitriona a esos malditos ningen(** humanos) – el zorro se encogió de hombros antes de sonreir con malicia. - **Aunque también es entretenido ver como te enfrentas al viejo mono tonto y al perro perezoso –**

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, ji-san y Inu-nii pueden ser preciados para mi, pero son verdaderamente tontos si creen que le perdonare la vida a alguien que trata de matarme – Naruko hizo una mueca antes de mirar a Kurama. - Entonces , ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? –

Kurama se llevo su pata al mentón tarareando ideas para tor, es decir entrenar a su contenedora.

 **\- Hoy trabajaremos en tu taijutsu y después te enseñare un par de jutsus Katon, luego trabajaremos en tu control con las cadenas de chakra y creo que eso estará bien por hoy–**

Naruko asintió de acuerdo, Kurama inmediatamente empezo a reducir su tamaño hasta que estaba del tamaño de Naruko y adopto su postura de ataque e inmediatamente Naruko adopto su postura de taijutsu colocándose a cuatro patas igual a la postura de ataque de Kurama.

 **\- Jejeje, tráelo mocosa –**

Naruko sonrió salvajemente y se lanzo contra Kurama.

 _ **FIN DEL PROLOGO**_

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, digan en los comentarios que les pareció y nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos amigos soy Jair d y les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, quiero aclarar una cosa, todos los novatos tienen su apariencia de Shippuden por si se lo preguntan, excepto Akamaru, que sigue del mismo tamaño que en la primera parte de Naruto.**

 **Bueno, ahora vamos con los comentarios.**

 **Ultronfanalis: Me alegra que te gusten los cambios y veo que notaste de donde venia Terry, eso me agrada. Si bien es cierto que no tiene elementos femeninos hay muchas cosas interesantes que pueden ser incluidas en esta historia, pero eso sera secreto por ahora kukuku.**

 **Otakufire: muchas gracias, me agrada que te gusten los cambios.**

 **Dios goku: aquí tienes el capitulo amigo, no esperes mas.**

 **El rey son goku: digamos que sera muy diferente a la historia que originalmente iba a ser y espero que sea del agrado de todos.**

 **Maestro de las sombras: muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres uno de mis autores favoritos y que me hayas dicho esto es asombroso amigo. He leído muchas de tus historias.**

 **JMR: no te preocupes, no dejare desatendida esa historia por nada del mundo, es mi principal después de todo. de hecho, ya comencé a escribir el nuevo capitulo. Pero acepte el reto de hacer una historia de esta temática y tratare de cumplirlo.**

 **Xirons20: muchas gracias, espero que te guste el resto.**

* * *

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **-** humano –

\- **biju o ser de gran poder –**

 **-** _pensamientos y flashbacks –_

 **Renuncias: no poseo naruto, ni sus personajes o cualquier técnica de anime o videojuegos que se ve aquí.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: graduaciones y un traidor.**

La mañana habia llegado a konoha, los civiles empezaban a despertar y abrir las tiendas, los ninjas se levantaban para obtener y cumplir sus misiones asignadas para el día de hoy.

Naruko Uzumaki lentamente empezo a abrir los ojos al recibir los rayos del sol que se filtraban por su ventana, lentamente se levanto de su cama y comenzó a estirarse.

\- Um, maldito sol. Un día de estos lograre la forma de apagarte para que pueda dormir todo lo que quiera – murmuro la Uzumaki frotándose los ojos.

 **\- Si te das cuenta de que eso podría matarnos a todos, ¿verdad? –** dijo Kurama en su cabeza.

\- Estaba hablando en sentido figurado Kurama.–

 **\- Si si si, deja de andarte de perezosa, tienes una ronda de entrenamiento matutino que hacer antes de ir a esa mierda de academia –**

\- Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo – Naruko palmeo sus mejillas para despertarse completamente, salió de la cama y camino hasta su gran lobo para despertarlo. Le dio unas cuantas caricias en sus orejas haciendo que Terry lentamente habrá los ojos.

\- Buenos días Terry, es hora de levantarte dormilón – Naruko dijo en un tono cariñoso, Lobo finalmente abrió completamente los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz de su ama y se avalanzo sobre ella para lamer su cara afectuosamente.

\- Hahahaha, ya Terry, deja de lamerme –

El lobo asintió y se quito de encima de su ama. Esta se levanto y le dio un par de caricias en su hocico lo que lo hizo gruñir felizmente.

\- Hoy tenemos un ajetreado día por delante mi gran compañero. ¿estas listo? – el lobo asintio en respuesta ganando un pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa de su ama y un beso en la punta de su nariz lo que lo hizo gruñir felizmente.

\- Bien, hay que tomar un baño, luego vamos a desayunar y después iremos al bosque de la muerte para una ronda de entrenamiento – ordeno Naruko a lo que el gran lobo asintió.

* * *

 **Bosque de la muerte**

Un tiempo después, Naruko y Terry aparecieron en un claro del bosque de la muerte en un flash de color rojo. Naruko no perdió tiempo y paso posiciones de manos.

 **\- Kage bunshin no jutsu –**

Nubes de humo aparecieron por todo el claro, al dispersarse se pudo apreciar al menos 500 clones de disperso por todo el lugar a la espera de ordenes de jefa.

\- Bien señoras, es hora de comenzar. Quiero a 50 de para estudiar pergaminos de futon, 50 de katon y 50 de raiton. 50 de ustedes realicen ejercisicion de control de chakra. Y por ultimo quiero 150 clones para mi y para Terry para un combate de Taijutsu, ¿entendido? –

\- ¡Hai, jefa! – gritaron a coro los clones.

Inmediatamente los clones se separaron en sus respectivos grupos para comenzar con sus tareas asignadas.

Naruko sonrió complacida al ver que sus clones empezaron a estudiar los pergaminos y a realizar ejercicios para el control de chakra. Unos segundos después, ella y Terry se encontraron rodeados por sus clones que ya estaban en posición de combate. Una sonrisa sanguinaria aparecio en la cara de Naruto y se coloco en su postura de Taijutsu.

\- ¿Listo Terry? –

\- Grr – Gruño el gran lobo listo para atacar.

\- Entonces….¡Ataquen! –

El mini ejercito de clones se cargo hacia ellos para dar inicio al entrenamiento matutino.

* * *

Unas horas después, vemos a Naruko y Terry saliendo del bosque, su entrenamiento habia terminado y era hora de ir a la academia, para gran decepción de la rubia de mechones rojos.

\- Uf, al menos es el ultimo día en ese sitio de mierda – murmuro Naruko con una mueca mientras caminaba hacia la academia junto a Terry.

Mientras caminaban por la aldea, la rubia sintió una gran cantidad de miradas dirigidas ella, no necesitaba la capacidad de sentir las emociones de Kurama para saber que sentían los civiles y shinobi que la veían pasar, Miedo, terror, furia, odio y lujuria; Tampoco es que sean muy sutiles que digamos, Estaba acostumbrada a las primeras, pero la ultima le daba repugnancia. Después de muchos intento de violación que sufrió en su infancia habia ganado una aversión hacia el genero masculino, por supuesto no los odiaba a todos, habia unos pocos hombres en los que confiaba, como su Nii-san y su jiji, pero eso era tema para otro momento.

También podia escuchar claramente los susurros de estos claramente, decían cosas como "perra demonio", "monstruo del infierno", "asesina" y mucho mas. Estos comentarios sacaron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Estos aldeanos muchos veces trataron de terminar con su vida desde su nacimiento y ahora temblaban de miedo solo al sentir su presencia.

\- *Hic* perra *hic* demonio, ¡vete al infierno! – un aldeano claramente borracho lanzo una botella de alcohol con la esperanza de darle, pero para su horror la rubia atrapo la botella sin siquiera volter a verlo.

 **\- Grrr –** Terry le gruño al aldeano insolente que se atrevió a arrojarle eso a su ama asustando a todos los aldeanos de alrededor que estaban congelados por el miedo. El aldeano que arrojo la botella

\- Tranquilo Terry, esa basura no vale la pena tu tiempo. Además, apesta a alcohol, comerlo no es bueno para tu salud – dijo Naruko colocando su mano sobre su gran compañero para calmarlo.

CRASH

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH –

En menos de un segundo, Naruko arrojo la botella de vuelta a su dueño directo en su cara, rompiéndola en múltiples pedazos, incrustándose en todo su rostro. El hombre cayo al suelo gritando por ayuda mientras la sangre salía por su rostro, pero ninguno de los aldeanos se movía por el miedo. No tardo mucho tiempo para que el hombre dejara de gritar y se quedara inmóvil en el suelo, claramente estaba muerto por la perdida de sangre.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, estaban claramente paralizados por el temor de que fueran los próximos si molestaban a la rubia de ojos rojos.

Naruko observo a los aldeanos haciéndolos temblar baja su mirada. Finalmente, ella suspiro y siguió caminando hacia la academia junto con Terry.

 _\- Verdaderamente patético, y pensar que alguna vez me importo lo que ellos pensaran –_ pensó Naruko con desden.

 **\- Siempre es un placer ver como mi anfitriona les muestra su lugar a los esos tontos ningen –** Kurama se limpio un lagrima falsa. - **Estoy tan argulloso –**

Naruko simplemente rodo los ojos ante el dramatismo del biju, pero no obstante sonrio mientras seguia su camino.

* * *

 **Academia ninja**

Naruko abrió la puerta de su salón y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los alumnos habia legado todavía. Camino hasta su asiento que estaba en la ultima fila junto a la ventana y se sentó, Terry se coloco en el espacio detrás de ella y se tiro al piso para una siesta Para matar el tiempo saco un libro de bolsa y empezo a leer.

Los alumnos poco a poco entraron al salón, no tardo mucho para que algunos de los alumnos estuvieran presentes. Naruko observo discretamente a los "futuros shinobis" y tubo que contener una carcajada.

\- La academia ninja fue una vez un sitio donde nacieron shinobis legendarios y poderosos tales como su nii-san, Kakashi Hatake o su gran "rival" Maito Gai. Ahora se habia convertido en un sitio donde los civiles y fangirls patéticos creen que pueden convertirse en ninjas por fama o prestigio. Esto era culpa de el estúpido consejo civil que se ha aprovechado de la vejes y la confianza de su abuelo sustituto para sus propios fines.

Esto la incluía a ella por supuesto, habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces el consejo civil exigió que ella fuera ejecutada, convertirla en un arma para la aldea o usada como maquina de cría. Solo el mero pensamiento de la ultima la hizo querer despellejar vivo a ese concejal civil, lo cual hizo, pero eso no era importante por ahora. Ese consejo de estúpidos también trato de sabotear su educación, le pagaron a varios maestros para sabotear su educación, castigarla sin razón alguna, hacerla fallar en las pruebas, etc.

Para su gran decepción, Naruko sobresalía en todo desde temprana edad sin importar que fuera. Ninjutusu, genjutsu, Taijutsu y kenjutsu. Ella con mucha diferencia ha estado en la posición mas alta en la academia desde que entro y no pudieron hacer nada al respecto. Al ver que eso no funcionaba trataron de intimidarla; maestros y alumnos mayores de la academia trataron de que renunciara a su carrera ninja a la fuerza, lo cual llevo a que estos terminaran en múltiples ocasiones en la sala de urgencias del hospital de konoha.

En fin, en opinión de Naruko, este lugar es una mierda, pero no podia salir por unas 2 razones. una de ellas era porque quería convertirse en shinobi, así el maldito consejo civil no podría hacer una mierda contra ella porque estaría bajo la jurisdiccion shinobi. Las otra razón era que en este lugar habia un total de cuatro personas a las cuales Naruko apreciaba y una de ellas estaba en un pedestal especial que tenia su absoluto cariño y devoción.

\- Buenos dias, Naruko-san –

\- Hey Naruko –

Esas dos voces sacaron a la rubia de mechones rojos de sus pensamientos, miro a su lado y vio a dos de esas personas especiales de Naruko.

\- Buenos dias, Shino-san, Kiba-san –

El primero es Shino Aburame, el heredero del clan Aburame. él es una persona silenciosa y bastante cordial, su clan se especializaba en la manipulación de insectos que viven dentro de su cuerpo. Era uno de los pocos estudiantes que de verdad se tomaba en serio la carrera shinobi.

El otro era Kiba Inuzuka, el hijo de la matriarca del clan Inuzuka, es un tipo enérgico, alegre y algo impulsivo, pero tambien era alguien a quien puedes confiar tu vida. Su clan se especiaba en el uso de Taijutsu junto con la ayuda de unos perros entrenados para combatir junto con cada miembro de su clan y los consideraban amigos y familia, al igual que ella lo hace con Terry. De hecho, mas de una vez le han aconsejado de como cuidar a su gran amigo lobo, algo de lo que estaba agradecida.

\- Woof – ladro un pequeño perro blanco que estaba en la cabeza de Kiba. Este era Akamaru, el fiel compañero de su amigo Kiba. El pequeño perro salto y aterrizo en el regazo de Naruko, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

\- Hola a ti también Akamaru – Naruko empezo a acariciar al pequeño perro ganando gruñidos felices.

\- Si sigues así terminaras robándome a Akamaru, Naruko – Dijo Kiba en un tono de broma.

\- Por muy tentador que suene, mi unico compañero es Terry, Kiba. Además, Akamaru nunca te dejaría – el pequeño perro ladro de acuerdo antes de saltar a su posición inicial, lo cual hizo sonreír a Kiba, y detrás de ellos en gran lobo movía la cola felizmente por las palabras de su ama.

\- Veo como siempre que te encuentras leyendo, Naruko-san –

\- Es interesante, el autor de esta historia es un verdadero genio, ¿quieres que te lo preste? –

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero tendré que pasar esta vez. Hoy es el examen de graduación y quiero concentrarme totalmente en ello –

Naruko no pudo evitar resoplar con diversión.

\- Estoy segura de que estarás bien. la prueba escrita es un chiste, y la prueba practica sea probablemente los tres jutsus básicos que han enseñado –

\- Puede que tengas razón Naruko-san, pero mejor es prevenir que lamentar. Iré a mi asiento, hablaremos mas tarde –

\- Yo igual. Hablamos al rato, Naruko –

Naruko asintió en respuesta, mientras que Shino y Kiba fueron a sus asientos.

En unos minutos, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habia llegado al salón. Ella observo que la mayor parte de los alumnos cuchichiaba sin parar sobre el examen, lo cual no le importaba, así que simplemente volvió a su libro.

\- H-Hola, N-Naruko-chan – esa tierna y dulce vocecilla volvió a interrumpir a Naruko. Ella reconocería esa voz donde fuera. No pudo evitar que una pequeña y cálida sonrisa se formara en su rostro al voltear a ver a esa persona.

\- Hola Hina-chan –

Ella era Hinata Hyuga, la ex heredera del clan Hyuga, el cual era portador de uno de los donjutsus mas fuertes de todas las aldeas, el Byakugan. La razón del porque ya no era la heredera del clan era porque su estúpido líder del clan y padre, Hiashi Hyuga, la catalogo como débil y sin valor. Lo cual fue la mayor estupidez que pudo haber cometido, no solo porque rechazo a su hija, sino que también ignoro el inmenso talento oculto de esta chica.

\- N-naruko-chaEEP – repentinamente, Naruko tomo a la oji perla y la sentó en su regazo, lo cual hizo que su cara ganara un intenso color de rojo.

\- Mi pequeña conejita, hueles tan dulce como siempre – la rubia abrazo a la hyuga por la cintura con gran cariño y olfateo su cuello deleitándome con su dulce olor.

\- N-Naruko-chan, no hagas eso frente a todos – chillo suavemente la pobre chica que empezo soltar vapor de los oídos.

\- Um, me niego. Ayer no pude pasar tiempo contigo y estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido – Naruko susurro en su oído antes de darle un pequeño y dulce beso en su cuello. Hinata tubo que llevar sus manos a su boca para evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer.

\- Hina, uno de mis clones entro al recinto de tu clan, vi como dejaste a destino-chan humillado y pidiendo misericordia, no tienes idea de lo sexy que te veías – susurro Naruko en su oído otra vez.

Hinata ensancho los ojos al escuchar esto, si la boca de la chica no estuviera cubierta por sus manos, todos verían que una sádica y escalofriante sonrisa se habia formado en su rostro.

\- Todo fue gracias a ti Naruko-chan – hinata hablo en voz baja sin rastro de su tartamudeo. - Tu fuiste la que me ayudo a entrenar y volverme tan fuerte como soy ahora –

\- Cuando pisabas la cabeza de tu estúpido primo y disfrutabas de la cara de desesperación de tu tonto viejo y de esos estúpidos ansíanos, tuve que contenerme para no tomarte de hay hacerte mía en todas las formas posibles –

\- Jejeje, ya sabes lo que dijo Hokage-sama, no podemos hacer nada hasta que nos graduemos –

\- Eso se puede arreglar, esta noche te estoy haciendo mía y solo mía – la voz de Naruko adquirió un tono ronco lleno de lujuria, el cual hizo a la Oji perla casi mojarse de anticipación.

La puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente interrumpiendo su momento, un joven de cabello negro con forma de culo entro al salón con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Kya Sasuke-kun – fue el chillido de las fangirls al ver entrar al susodicho por la puerta del salón. Naruko simplemente rodo los ojos por su estupidez.

\- Hn – gruño el Uchiha para después seguir su camino hasta su asiento, que para gran irritación y terror de las fangirls era justo al lado del asiento de Naruko, ignorando completamente a las dos chicas. El heredero Uchiha se sentó y miro hacia el vacío como todos los días, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Repentinamente, el salón empezo a temblar alertando a todos los estudiantes excepto a Naruko y Hinata que se mantuvieron imperturbables, mientras que el pelinegro a su lado no pudo evitar estampar la cara contra su escritorio. Ellos ya sabían lo que causaba ese temblor.

-PRIMERA –

El temblor de detuvo al momento en que la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al par de intento de Kunoichis mas patética que haya visto Naruko en su vida, estas eran Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka. No hace falta decir que ambas chicas eran insufribles para ellas, no solo eran molestas como el demonio, si no que también descuidaban su entrenamiento para perseguir al Uchiha a su lado, lo cual era francamente patético. Una era un civil con una mente prodigiosa y la otra era una heredera de clan, en vez de entrenar para mejorarse a si mismas se concentraban en perseguir al emo con tendencias dudosas a su lado. Era repugnante.

\- ¡Llegue primero, frente de marquesina! – exclamo la Yamanaka a la pelirrosa.

\- ¡¿Estas loca?!, mi dedo del pie estaba mas adelante que el tuyo – reclamo Sakura de vuelta.

\- Claro que no –

Naruko sintió una de sus cejas temblar al ver a esas dos estúpidas pelear otra vez, así que decidió volver a besar el cuello de su Hina, deleitándose con la dulce sinfonía de sus gemidos que solo ella podia oir.

 **\- Creo que haríamos un gran favor al mundo si simplemente las matas aquí y ahora –** comento Kurama tapando sus orejas, el estaba conectado a los sentidos de Naruko y podia ver, oír y sentir todo al igual que ella. Pero eso era una maldición en ciertas ocasiones, como ahora que oía esos chillidos molestos de ese par de fangirls

 _\- Por muy tentador que suene, no puedo simplemente matarlas y ya. Tendría un clan y al consejo civil en mi culo….otra vez. Y no estoy de humor para eso ahora mismo –_

 **\- Como quieras. por cierto, vienen para acá –**

Naruko levanto la vista interrumpiendo sus actividades con su Hina y efectivamente la pelirrosa y la rubia venían hacia su asiento.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun, te molesta si me siento contigo – pregunto Sakura al pelinegro, pero este simplemente la ignoro olímpicamente.

\- ¡eso si que no!, ¡yo me sentare junto a Sasuke-kun! – exclamo la yamanaka a la pelirrosa.

\- Disculpen – la voz de Naruko interrumpió a ambas y tenso a toda la clase. Podrían dejar de parlotear como un par de cotorras, sus chillidos son muy molestos. Si quieren seguir peleando, háganlo en otro lado y no frente a mi y Hina, ¿entendido? –

La rubia de ojos verdes se tenso y empezo a temblar, ella sabia lo peligrosa que era Naruko y francamente quería preservar su vida tanto como fuera posible

Por otro lado, su rival no parecía tener esa misma idea.

\- ¡Callate Naruko-Baka!, ¡lo unico que quieres es quedarte con Sasuke-kun para ti sola! ¡pero ni en un millon de años el se fijaria en una asquerosa puta demonio como….–

La pelirrosa ni siquiera llego a terminar su frase, ya que la rubia de ojos rojos la tomo del cuello alertando a toda la clase. la pelirrosa trato de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca por el fuerte agarre, además de que la estaba dejando sin aire.

\- Aclaremos algo puta pelo de chicle, ni en un millón de años estaría interesada en Uchiha ni aunque fuera la ultima persona sobre la tierra. Tal vez debería arrancarte las malditas cuerdas bucales para que dejes de hablar por el resto de tu patética vida – Naruko clavo sus uñas en el cuello de Sakura haciéndola estremecer por el dolor. - Si no quieres que eso ocurra, cállate. A menos de que quieras servir como una merienda para Terry, ¿quedo claro?–

El lobo abrió los ojos al escuchar la palabra merienda, miro a la pelirrosa y se lamio los labios. Sakura ensancho los ojos con miedo mientras que lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, ella asintió a lo que dijo Naruko en respuesta, lo que hizo sonreír a la jinchuriki.

\- Me alegra que nos entendamos – Un brillo color verde aparecio en la mano de Naruko curando las heridas en el cuello de la chica y la dejo caer al suelo. La chica empezo a toser y trato de agarrar todo el oxigeno que podia. Unos segundos después, tanto la rubia como la pelirrosa se alejaron de hay para tomar asiento en otro lugar.

El resto de los presentes se quedo en silencio por unos momentos antes de volver a lo que hacían antes sin hablar de lo que acaba de pasar, ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a que la ira de la rubia callera sobre ellos.

Excepto uno de ellos, que era nada mas y nada menos que el Uchiha que miraba intensamente a la Uzumaki, pero esta lo ignoraba por completo.

\- Hina, estabas a punto de usar un golpe de palma cronta Haruno, ¿verdad? – susurro Naruko algo divertida al notar que la mano de su Hina estaba en posición para dar un golpe de palma que probablemente hubiera dejado a la pelirrosa fangirl en el hospital.

\- Esa basura es indigna de dirigirte la palabra y mucho menos insultarte – Hinata susurro con furia.

Naruko no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera un poco mas rápido al ver lo protectora que era su Hina, una picara aparecio en su rostro.

\- Ahora, ¿en que estábamos? –

Pero antes de que pudieran reanudar sus actividades, la puerta del salón se abrió, los dos senseis de su Aula, Umino Iruka y Toji Mizuki entraron al salón.

\- Bien, todos hagan silencio – dijo Iruka, para su gran incredulidad los alumnos lo escucharon a la primera y no tubo que usar su patentado " **cabezota gigante no jutsu".**

\- Bien, como ustedes deben saber, hoy es el examen de graduación de la academia. Lo que quiere decir que oficialmente se convertirán en shinobis y Kunoichis de esta aldea. Tendrán un largo camino que recorrer, pero recuerden que la voluntad de fuego debe arder en ustedes para proteger a su aldea y a las futuras generaciones –

 _\- Si, claro –_ Naruko rodo los ojos, a ella no podría importarle menos esta maldita aldea. Si fuera por ella, se llevaría a todos sus seres queridos de aquí y dejaría que esta aldea se quemara hasta las cenizas. Es una lastima que su ji-san, nii-san y otras de estas personas especiales para ella amaran esta aldea.

\- Aclarado eso, demos inicio al examen. Esta prueba tendrá un total de cuatro partes, una prueba escrita, lanzamiento de shuriken y Kunai, Taijutsu, y ninjutsu. – dijo Iruka antes de mirar al asiento de la rubia de mechones rojos. - Y Naruko, libera a Hinata para que pueda hacer su examen en su asiento –

Naruko hizo un puchero, pero hizo lo que dijo su sensei y dejo de abrazar a la Hyuga, ganando un pequeño gemido de decepción por parte de ella antes de que fuera a su asiento.

\- Bien, solo lápiz y borrador en el escritorio, el examen comienza ahora – Mizuki dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Empezo a repartir los exámenes a todos los alumnos, aunque no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al llegar al asiento de Naruko y darle su prueba antes de volver a sonreír y repartir los exámenes.

\- Bien, ¿ya todos tienen sus hojas? – todos los alumnos asintieron a la pregunta de Iruka. - Entonces…¡comienzen! –

Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes volearon sus hojas y empezaron sus exámenes.

Naruko miraba su hoja con una ceja arqueada, antes de que su expresión se vuelva aburrida.

 _\- Un genjutsu, que original. Esta es la decima vez que lo hace, uno pensaría que después de diez intentos sabría que es inútil que haga esto –_

 **\- Hay una diferencia muy grande entre la tenacidad y la estupidez, al parecer ese ningen no la distingue –**

 _\- No puedo discutir eso Kurama –_

Naruko hizo la posición de manos del carnero y susurro un "Kai" para liberar el genjutsu, revelando la verdadera prueba. La rubia no perdió tiempo y empezo a hacer la prueba. Después de treinta minutos termino la prueba. Se levanto de asiento para sorpresa de todos los presentes y camino hasta el escritorio de Iruka.

\- Aquí esta mi examen Iruka-sensei – Naruko le extendió la hoja al maestro con la cicatriz y el la tomo para revisarlo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

\- ¡Muy bien Naruko!, todas las respuestas de tu examen están correctas – dijo Iruka sorprendiendo a la clase entera, incluyendo a Mizuki que apretaba sus puños con gran furia y la sonrisa falsa en su rostro casi desaparece.

Naruko solo asintió sin cambiar su expresión, aunque por dentro estaba feliz al ver la sonrisa orgullosa del unico maestro honorable en esta mierda de lugar, y también disfrutaba menormente al ver la expresión Mizuki, parecía que habia comido un limón.

\- Gracias Iruka-sensei – Naruko camino de vuelta a su asiento y se sentó a la espera de que el resto terminara.

Después de treinta minutos mas, el tiempo del examen escrito habia terminado y todos los alumnos restantes entregaron sus hojas.

\- Bien, ahora pasaremos a las pruebas de shuriken y kunai – dijo Misuki al hacer una seña para que lo siguieran hasta el campo de lanzamiento para su segunda prueba. Uno por uno los estudiantes tomaron diez shurikens y kunais para lanzarlos al objetivo, que era un muñeco con varios blancos donde se suponían que estaban los puntos vitales.

La mayoría de los civiles tuvieron puntajes d de 10, excepto Sakura que habia logrado un puntaje de 6 de 10 que era el puntaje mínimo para pasar.

En cambio, los herederos de los clanes les fue mucho mejor.

Ino Yamanaka: 6/10

Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi : 7/10

Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame: 8/10

Hinata Hyuga: 9/10

Sasuke Uchiha: 10/10

Excelente Sasuke – Mizuki alabo, pero el pelinegro no pudo oírlo por los gritos de las fangirls.

\- Hn, era obvio – Sasuke gruño caminando de regreso a su lugar, cosa que hizo que sus fangirls chillaran mas por su "actitud genial".

\- Naruko, es tu turno – Iruka llamo a la rubia.

Naruko no dijo nada y simplemente tomo los kunais y shurikes, se paro frente al objetivo y los lanzo. Cada uno de ellos dio en el blanco.

\- Excelente trabajo Naruko – Iruka alabo con una sonrisa y colocando un puntaje de 10/10 al lado del nombre de la rubia en la lista de alumnos. La rubia asintió y regreso a su lugar donde fue felicitada por Kiba, Shino, Hinata y Terry. Este ultimo le dio unas cuantas lamidas ganando una pequeña sonrisa de la rubia. Sasuke al otro lado de la fila la miraba intensamente, cosa que ella noto, pero decidió ignorarlo nuevamente.

\- Bien, esta parte del examen esta completada – informo Mizuki. Ahora debemos dirigirnos al campo de entrenamiento para su prueba de taijutsu –

Los estudiantes y el lobo siguieron a los senseis siguieron a los maestros al campo de taijutsu para su examen, al cual llegaron en unos momentos ya que no estaba tan lejos del campo de tiro.

\- Muy bien, este examen es simple, todo lo que tienen que hacer es luchar contra Mizuki por lo menos por dos minutos, cuando pasen los dos minutos el combate habrá terminado, así que empecemos. Queremos ver sus capacidades máximas en taijutsu, así que no se contengan –

 **(Saben, soy perezoso así que voy a saltar a todos e ir directo a Naruko, ¿Por qué?, porque soy el autor y lo quiero hacer y eso es final)**

\- Muy bien Naruko, eres la siguiente – dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa. Sasuke volvió hacia el grupo de estudiantes mientras las fangirls lo alababan por su combate.

Naruko simplemente hacia Mizuki y se coloco frente a el y se cruzo de brazos, que inconscientemente resalto el tamaño de sus grandes pechos, lo cual logro que las mujeres del salón giman de envidia, excepto Hinata que actualmente se cubría la Nariz para evitar una hemorragia nasal, mientras que los estudiantes masculinos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y algunos empezaron a babear.

\- ¿No tomaras una postura? – pregunto Mizuki tomando su postura de Taijutsu.

\- No es necesario, este combate terminara rápido – respondió la rubia de ojos rojos con simpleza.

 _\- Si, para ti, perra demonio –_ Mizuki sonrió maliciosamente, el no se iba a contener como en los otros combates, el la atacaría con todo.

\- Listos….¡hajime! – Iruka dio inicio al combate.

PUM

En menos de un segundo Naruko desapareció en un estallido de velocidad y reapareció frente a Mizuki para propinarle una potente patada en la mandíbula que lo levanto varios metros en el aire para sorpresa de todos excepto Hinata que sonreía maliciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Naruko volvió a desparecer y reapareció encima de Mizuki con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

\- Disfruta la caída, teme – le susurro al peliblanco.

PAM

CRASH

Naruko le propino una potente patada en toda la cara, deleitándose al escuchar al crujido repugnante de su cráneo rompiéndose y lo mando hacia el suelo creando un cráter por el impacto. La rubia aterrizo y sonrió al ver al peliblanco inconsciente mientras la sangre salía de su cabeza.

\- ¡Mizuki! – Iruka corrió hacia su amigo y lo reviso, el estaba fuera de combate claramente, pero la patada de Naruko le dio una conmoción cerebral leve. El chunnin de la cicatriz volvio a ver a la rubia con una mirada severa.

\- Naruko, te excediste, este era un combate de entrenamiento –

\- Iruka-sensei, usted dijo que fuéramos sin contenernos. Mizuki-sensei es un chunnin, estaba segura de que él podia defenderse de eso – dijo Naruko con seriedad dejando a Iruka sin habla.

Era cierto lo que dijo. Se supone que debían pelear sin contenerse, pero no se espero que una estudiante pudiera hacerle esto a un chunnin. Oh, si solo supieras Iruka.

\- De acuerdo Naruko – Iruka le concedió la razón a la rubia. - Pero trata de que esto no se repita en otros combates de entrenamiento, podrías lastimar a tus compañeros de entrenamiento de gravedad –

Naruko asintió y se fue de vuelta con sus compañeros que la veían con incredulidad, excepto Hinata que parecía estar a punto saltar sobre ella y hacer muchas cosas no destinadas al ojo publico.

 **\- ¿sin contenerse?, que buena broma mocosa, si no te hubieras contenido, ese ningen ahora mismo no tendría cabeza BWAHAHAHAHA –** Kurama se reia de lo lindo en su cabeza, cosa que la hizo reír un poco.

\- Bien, llevare a Mizuki a la enfermería, ustedes esperen en el salón hasta que vuelva para la ultima prueba – dijo Iruka tomando a Mizuki sobre su hombro para arrastrarlo hasta la enfermería, mientras que los estudiantes volvieron a su salón.

Unos momentos después, Iruka entro al salón bastante aliviado, su amigo tenia solo una conmoción cerebral leve, probablemente despierte en una hora o dos. El miro a los estudiantes para decirles la ultima parte del examen.

\- Bien, es hora del ultimo examen. Todo lo que deben hacer es realizar los tres jutsus básicos de la academia que son Kawarimi, henge y bunshin –

Uno por uno los estuantes pasaron para su examen, hasta que finalmente fue el turno de Naruko.

\- Bien Naruko, iniciemos con Kawarimi, ¿lista? – Iruka pregunto a lo que rubia asintió, le lanzo un kunai y le dio a la rubia en la cabeza. La rubia estallo en una bola de humo revelando una de las sillas del salón, Iruka observo que la rubia habia cambiado de lugar con una de las sillas de la primera fila.

\- Bien, ahora has un henge –

Naruko asintió y se transformo en Kakashi, incluso tenia su libro icha icha Paradise en sus manos. Levanto la vista y le dio a Iruka una mirada aburrida.

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida – incluso su voz era idéntica a la del peliblanco.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto al otro lado de la aldea**

El verdadero Kakashi iba caminando por la aldea sin despegar la vista de su libro, repentinamente se detuvo y levanto la vista.

\- ¿Por qué siento el repentino deseo de ir hacia donde esta Naruko y invitarle un ramen? – se pregunto el peliblanco antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a su libro mientras caminaba.

* * *

 **Academia ninja**

Naruko volvió a su aspecto normal, y por alguna razón tenia la necesidad de salir aun mas rápido de ese lugar y encontrarse con Kakashi.

\- Bien Naruko, solo queda el Bunshin, tienes que hacer por lo menos tres – dijo Iruka a lo que Naruko asintió y coloco sus dedos cruz.

 **\- Kage bunshin no jutsu –**

Estallidos de humo llenaron la habitación y se revelaron como un grupo de clones de Naruko sentados en cada uno de los asientos del salón.

Iruka tenia la mandíbula en el suelo, estas no son imágenes, son clones solidos.

\- Naruko, ¿Dónde aprendiste una técnica de nivel jounin? – pregunto Iruka incrédulo.

\- Kakashi-niisan me lo enseño, resulta que tengo demasiado chakra para usar bushins normales, por eso le pedí que me enseñara otra forma de hacer esta técnica – respondio Naruko a lo que Iruka asintió, antes de sonreír.

\- B-bueno, eso es increíble. Felicidades Naruko, has pasado. Oficialmente eres una gennin de konohagakure no sato – dijo Iruka haciendole entrega de la banda de konoha, ella la tomo y se la coloco en el cuello como un collar.

\- Entonces Naruko, ¿que tal si para celebrar vamos por ramen? –

Los ojos de Naruko se iluminaron con felicidad al escuchar esto y una sonrisa de tiburón se formo en sus labios.

Terry se lamio los labios y su cola empezo a moverse alegremente. El también era un adicto al ramen como su ama.

 **\- El no debió haber dicho eso –** dijo Kurama en cabeza de Naruko, el casi sentía lastima por Iruka, Casi.

Ese día Iruka asistió a un funeral, el funeral de su billetera.

* * *

\- Uf, eso dio justo en el clavo, ¿no crees Terry? – dijo Naruko palmeando su estomago y lamiendo sus labios que aun tenian el sabor del ramen, su compañero lobo asintio mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Ambos caminaban hacia el bosque de la muerte para un poco de entrenamiento nocturno después de su comida en Ichiraku. Iruka tubo que un poco antes ya que debía informar a el hokage de los resultados en la academia, pero fue lo suficientemente amable como para pagar la cuenta.

 **\- Aun no logro comprender como tu estomago no se revientan por las inhumanas cantidades de ramen que comes –** dijo Kurama antes de llevar su pata a su mentón. - **Me pregunto si todo eso se ira a tus… –**

 _\- ¡Ni siquiera pienses en completar esa frase, bola de pelos! –_ Exclamo Naruko en su cabeza antes de cortar la conexión mental con el zorro.

En ese momento, La rubia y el lobo se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de un combate a la distancia.

Naruko entrecerró los ojos, era muy raro que alguien, además de ella entrenara a altas horas de la noche. Rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido con Terry a su lado. Al llegar se escabullo sigilosamente en los arbustos cercanos junto con Terry. En ese momento noto que los que estaban frente a el eran Mizuki y Iruka. el primero tenia una shuriken de gran tamaño girando en su mano y otra en su espalda, Iruka estaba clavado en un árbol con varias Shurikens y también se dio cuenta de que habia un pergamino de gran tamaño a su lado.

\- ¡¿Por qué nos has traicionado Mizuki?! – exclamo/pregunto Iruka. Naruko entrecerró los ojos, sabia que Mizuki era un bastardo desde el momento en que lo conoció y ahora mostraba su verdadera cara.

\- Debido a que este lugar se cae a pedazos Iruka – respondió Mizuki. - Solo mira a nuestro hokage, deja a esa bestia caminar con nosotros y la hace creer que es una humana –

\- ¡Estas demente! –

\- Tal vez lo parezca ante tus ojos, aunque tu opinión no importara cuando estés muerto – Mizuki lanzo la enorme Shuriken directo hacia Iruka.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Terry salto de los arbustos y atrapo la enorme shuriken antes de destrozarla por completo con sus fauces.

\- ¿Terry? – pregunto Iruka al reconocer al enorme lobo.

\- Vaya vaya, así que al fin muestras tu verdadera cara maldita basura – Naruko salió de los arbustos aumentando la sorpresa de ambos. - ¿Iruka-sensei, esta bien? –

El chunnin de la cicatriz simplemente asintió.

Mizuki salió de su sorpresa antes de sonreír. - Bueno, ¿no es esto una sorpresa? Llegas en el momento justo perra demonio, ahora puedo culparte por la muerte de Iruka y salirme con la mía –

\- ¿huh?, no seas estúpido. El unico que va a morir esta noche eres tu basura – dijo Naruko con voz de ultratumba mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de intención asesina haciendo temblar a Iruka y Mizuki. - Me molesta que las basuras como tu se atrevan a lastimar a mis seres queridos –

\- J-jejeje, así que dejas ver lo que realmente eres, tal y como era esperar de un demonio como tu. Dime Naruko, ¿quieres saber porque toda la aldea te odia? –

Naruko simplemente arqueo una ceja sin despegar la vista de Mizuki.

\- Veo que no – Mizuki ensancho su sonrisa.

\- ¡Detente Mizuki! – Iruka grito. - ¡esta prohibido! –

\- Veras, hace quince años el yondaime hokage derroto al Kyubi sacrificando su vida en el proceso. Se hizo una ley a partir de eso, una ley que todos conocen excepto tu – Mizuki sonrió sádicamente. - ¡Una ley que oculto el hecho de que tu eres el Kyubi no kitsune!, ¡ahora muere maldito demonio! – Mizuki arrojo la Shuriken en su espalda a Naruko, Iruka estaba a punto de correr hacia ella, pero el lobo se lo impidió para su confusion.

Para incredulidad de ambos chunnin, Naruko atrapo la enorme shuriken con una mano sin siquiera mostrar esfuerzo.

\- Terry, noquea a Iruka – ordeno Naruko, su cabello estaba cubriendo sus ojos. Ella no quería que viera lo que esta a punto de pasar.

\- Que... – Iruka no pudo terminar porque Terry lo golpeo con su cola en la cara, dejándolo fuera de combate. Esto conmociono a Mizuki.

\- Porque hiciste eso perr… –

\- Fufufu –

Mizuki se congelo al ser interrumpido por la risa de la rubia frente a el, vio como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y la intención asesina que habia lanzado antes se habia vuelto aun mas intensa.

Fufufuhehehehahaha **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA –** Naruko solto una carcajada llena de locura aterrando aun mas a Mizuki que sin darse cuenta empezo a retroceder. La rubia levanto la vista dejando ver que sus ojos rojos bestiales brillaban con sed de sangre y una sonrisa demoniaca adornaba su rostro.

CRASH

En un parpadeo, la rubia tomo a Mizuki del cuello y lo estampo contra un árbol. Mizuki gruño de dolor. Mizuki trato de usar su mano para tratar de golpearla y liberarse, pero...

SCRACH

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – Mizuki grito de dolor al sentir como su brazo fue arrancado, la sangre salía a borbotones por el muñón que solía ser su brazo. El volteo y se dio cuenta de que habia sido Terry en que se lo habia arrancado y ahora lo tenia entre su boca.

\- ¿Dices que soy el Kyubi? – pregunto Naruko con burla llamando la atención de Mizuki. - Déjame corregir, no eres una basura, eres una basura estúpida – Naruko apretó el agarre del cuello de Mizuki cortándole el aire.

\- Es que eres tan estúpido que no puedes darte cuenta de que si yo fuera el Kyubi toda esta aldea estaría en ruinas, la verdad es que el Kyubi esta sellado dentro de mi, ni siquiera sabes toda la historia, que patético. Pero ya que tu estupidez me parece divertida te diré un pequeño secreto – Naruko se acerco al oído de Mizuki haciendolo estremecer.

 **\- Yo podría matar a cada persona de esta aldea si yo quisiera –**

Mizuki ensancho los ojos con terror puro. Naruko se alejo de su oido y disfrutaba de desesperación de Mizuki.

\- Así es Mizuki, yo podría quemar esta aldea, matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino y la gran Konohagakure no sato, no seria mas que cenizas y recuerdos – la sonrisa de Naruko se ensancho mas si era posible. - Desde que nací, han tratado de asesinarme, violarme, envenenarme, empalarme y mas. Solo porque me creyeron un demonio, ¡Nada me daría mas dicha de asesinar cada maldita basura de este lugar y mostrarles el demonio que ustedes han creado! – exclamo Naruko, en este punto el chunnin traidor habia mojado los pantalones por el miedo.

Mizuki trato de decir algo, pero la mano en su cuello no se lo permitía.

\- Creo que quieres decir algo como "¿entonces porque no lo has hecho, perra demonio?" – sus ojos ensanchados eran toda la respuesta que necesitaba. - La razón es simple, es porque tengo unas cuantas personas que aprecio en este lugar, personas por las que estoy dispuesta ha no convertir esta aldea en escombros por el momento y por las que mataría a cualquier persona que se atreviera a lastimarlos. Lo cual es una pena para ti Mizuki, porque Iruka-sensei es una de ellas – Naruko arrojo a Mizuki al suelo dejándolo recuperar el aliento. - Te daré una ventaja de tres segundos, aprovéchala bien –

La rubia de mechones rojos levanto tres dedos.

\- 3 –

Mizuki trato de lebantarse, pero sus piernas no le funcionaban por el miedo y la perdida de sangre por su brazo arrancado tampoco ayudaba.

\- 2 –

Trato de arrastrarse por el suelo en un desesperado intento de huir, pero sabia que era en vano.

\- ¡Por favor!, ¡no lo hagas! ¡Te lo ruego!, ¡no me mates por favor! –suplico Mizuki por su vida. lagrimas de desesperación caían por su rostro, cosa que Naruko disfrutaba enormemente.

\- 1 –

La mano de Naruko empezo a rodearse de chakra futon.

\- 0 –

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH –

Mizuki grito de agonía, su otro brazo y ambas piernas fueron cortadas. La sangre salía de sus extremosidades cortadas.

 **\- Futon: Kaze no yaiba** – susurro Naruko antes de acercarse lentamente hacia Mizuki, Terry soltó el brazo amputado y también se acerco al malherido chunnin, los ojos del lobo brillaban con hambre.

\- Parece que no pudiste escapar, es una pena. Hubiera sido mas divertido si hubieras corrido. Oh bueno, supongo que no importa ahora – Naruko tomo al chunnin de la cabeza con una de sus manos y le sonrió mientras que preparaba su otra mano que tenia la **kaze no yaiba.**

\- Ahora…. **¡Dejame oir mas de tus patéticos gritos! –**

SCRACH

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH –

* * *

Un tiempo después, Los ambus y Hiruzen llegaron a la escena, pero al llegar se encontraron con algo que francamente no esperaban.

Hay estaba Naruko Uzumaki sentada en el suelo junto con su enorme lobo, ella lo acariciaba mientras que este lamia su rostro felizmente, también notaron que Iruka Umino se encontraba inconsciente mientras reposaba en un árbol y se veía ileso.

\- Tardaron mucho en llegar. ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar, ¿saben? – dijo Naruko a los ambus sin dejar de acariciar a Terry, cosa que sorprendió a los ambus.

\- Naruko, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – pregunto Hiruzen con calma, pero también autoridad.

\- Pues, un estúpido trato de atacar a mi sensei y bueno….creo que el resto ya lo saben – dijo Naruko mirando a los ambus con una sonrisa escalofriante. Le tomo todo su entrenamiento profesional a estos no tensarse por esa sonrisa.

\- Recibimos información de que uno de nuestros shinobi robo el pergamino de sellos de la aldea y íbamos a disponer de él….pero veo que ya no es necesario – dijo un ambu con mascara de gato y pelo purpura largo. Por el tono de su voz y su figura era claramente una mujer.

\- En eso tienes razón, Neko-san – Naruko camino hacia el inconsciente Iruka, tomo el pergamino que estaba a su lado y se los entrego a Hiruzen. - Aquí tienes Jiji. Oh, podrías llevar a Iruka-sensei a su casa. Si llega a despertar díganle que estoy bien y que logre detener a Mizuki hasta que ustedes llegaron o algo asi –

Hiruzen tomo el pergamino y asintió mientras que uno de los ambus cargaba a Iruka.

\- Buen trabajo Naruko, recibirás el pago de una misión rango B por esto. Te lo daré cuando vengas a tomarte la foto para tu tarjeta de identificación – dijo Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba un poco feliz por los acontecimientos de esta noche, ya que pudo ver que debajo de todo ese odio y furia que Naruko tiene hacia la gran mayoría de los habitantes de esta aldea, aun protege a los que son especiales para ella.

\- Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana jiji – Naruko camino hacia Terry y ambos desaparecieron en un flash rojo.

* * *

Al otro lado de la aldea, La rubia y el lobo aparecieron frente a su hogar. La rubia de mechones rojos no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, esta noche resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

 _\- Bueno, matamos a esa basura de Mizuki, salvamos a Iruka-sensei, recibimos un pago por una misión antes de siquiera empezar con las misiones y lo mejor de todo, tenemos un arsenal completo de nuevos jutsus y sellos nuevos a nuestra disposición –_ penso Naruko felizmente mientras desbloqueaba los sellos de seguridad de su hogar. Ella habia ojeado el enorme pergamino que tenia su sensei en sus manos y descubrió que habia una gran cantidad de jutsus de gran alcance en ellos, al igual que muchos sellos conplicados. uso unos cuantos clones para copiar el muchos jutsus que parecian interesantes antes de que Sarutobi y sus ambus aparecieran.

 **\- Definitivamente tenemos un gran botin, muchos de esos jutsus que estaban en ese pergamino son de rango A y S, además de que los sellos que eran hay son muy interesantes –** dijo Kurama en su cabeza.

\- Si tenemos suerte, Tal vez haya uno que pueda ayudarnos a liberte del sello sin matarme, Kurama –

 **\- Je, eso espero mocosa. Por cierto, creo que tenemos un invitado –**

 _\- Si, pero los sellos no han sido alterados y los mecanismos de seguridad no se han activado, lo que quiere decir que ese alguien tiene un sello que le permite entrar a mi casa, y solo hay tres personas que tienen ese sello –_ Naruko entro su casa junto con Terry, su guardia estaba en alto por si las dudas. Todo parecía estar en orden, pero entonces ella y Terry encontraron un aroma nuevo, un aroma dulce y casi intoxicarte, al menos para ella.

Lentamente llegaron a la fuente de donde provenía el aroma, que era su habitación. Lentamente, Naruko abrió la puerta y sintió su mandíbula caer al ver quien estaba dentro, no miro a su compañero lobo a su lado, pero sabia que estaba en el mismo estado también tenias la ligera sospecha de que la Nariz de Kurama estaba chorreando litros de sangre en este momento.

Frente ella y Terry, sentada en el borde de su cama, estaba Hinata Hyuga, pero la sorpresa era que estaba vestida con una lencería extremadamente provocativa. Un sujetador color lavanda que apenas contenía sus grandes pechos que siempre estaban ocultos por su abrigo, unas bragas a juego que se aferraban a sus anchas y deliciosas caderas. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por su ventaba bañaba su piel dándole el aspecto de una diosa.

 **\- Mocosa…..Hasme sentir orgulloso –** eso fue todo lo que dijo Kurama antes de cortar la conexión mental. Eso si, estaría viendo todo el tiempo, no hay manera de que se pierda este espectáculo.

Terry salió de su conmoción e inmediatamente se fue a la sala, era obvio que su ama y su amante tenían planes para la noche, así que le tocaba dormir hay.

\- Hola Naruko-chan – la voz de Hinata saco a la rubia de mechones rojos de su estado de sorpresa. - ¿te gusta lo que vez? – pregunto seductoramente la oji perla mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia Naruto balanceando sus caderas de lado a lado y sus pechos rebotaban un poco a cada paso que daba.

\- H-Hina, tu, tu ves –

\- Shhh – Hinata coloco un dedo en sus labios antes de abrazarla por el cuello. - Recuerdas lo que dijimos ase tiempo Naruko-chan, ¿lo que haríamos una vez nos graduaramos? –

Naruko asintio mientras abrazaba a Hinata por su cintura. Su relación empezo hace ya algún tiempo, mas específicamente un año y hace algún tiempo querían llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel, querían estar juntas, entregarse la una a la otra. Por supuesto habia algunos inconvenientes, uno de ellos ya estaba resuelto, ambas tenían quince años y ahora como gennin eran legalmente adultas, por lo que ahora no habia ningún problema en ese aspecto, el otro inconveniente es que habia otra persona que también amaba a Naruko, después de un tiempo ambas accedieron a compartir a Naruko, fue un poco duro al principio, pero ambas deseaban estar al lado de la rubia de ojos rojos. Al poco tiempo se acostumbraron a ese tipo de relación, aunque todavía discutían y competían amistosamente por los afectos de la rubia de vez en cuando.

Hoy era la oportunidad de Hinata de adelantarse a su "rival" y entregarle a su amada su primera vez y no hay manera de que vaya a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Hina, ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto ahora?, no tienes que forzarte a ti misma, podemos esperar un poco mas – Naruko miro directamente a los ojos a su Hina, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos ojos tan brillantes como perlas, esos ojos que la miraban con absoluta devoción, amor y un poco de lujuria.

\- No me estoy forzando Naruko-chan, quiero esto. Soy tuya, desde el momento en que nos encontramos por primera vez en ese día de invierno quise estar cerca de ti, desde entonces mis sentimientos no han hecho mas que crecer, mi lealtad, mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos y solo tuyos, ahora quiero entregarte mi cuerpo – Hinata picoteo ligeramente los labios de la rubia de mechones rojos. Ella la miro directamente y se encontró hipnotizada por los ojos rojos bestiales de la rubia. Esos ojos que causaron que la gente la viera como un demonio, Esos ojos que muchas veces estaban llenos de odio, furia y indiferencia. Esos ojos ahora la veían con posesividad, lujuria y algo que solo era para ella y su "rival", amor.

\- Hina –

\- Naruko-chan –

Lentamente ambas acercaron sus rostros y se fundieron en un beso, ambas se pegaron la una a la otra. Poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose mas intenso y apasionado. Sus lenguas empezaron una danza por el dominio, la cual gano Naruko y se dispuso a explorar la cavidad de la Hyuga. La ojiperla no quería quedarse atrás asa que llevo sus manos a la chaqueta de la rubia y se la quito, pero estaba un poco confusa cuando sintió algo pegajoso en su ropa, ella abrió un poco los ojos para mirar su mano y noto que era sangre. Hinata no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos y alejarse un poco, interrumpiendo el beso.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Hina? – pregunto Naruko algo agitada por el beso y un poco molesta con la Hyuga por interrumpirlo.

\- ¿Te atacaron otra vez, Naruko-chan?, ¿estas herida? – pregunto la Hyuga con clara preocupación en su voz.

Ella sabia que Naruko era atacada en varias ocasiones por civilies y shinobi, al igual que la razón por la que la atacan. No pudo evitar preocuparse por esto, a pesar de que sabia que la rubia de ojos rojos podia manejar esos ataques con facilidad.

La mirada de Naruko se suavizo y una cálida sonrisa al ver la preocupación de su Hina, era tan dulce y protectora. Es una de las muchas razones por las que la ama.

\- No te preocupes, esas basuras ni siquiera podrían rasguñarme. Además, esta sangre ni siquiera es mía, así que no te preocupes por eso en este momento, ahora mismo…. – Naruko beso el cuello de la ojiperla sacándole un lindo gemido. – somos solo tu y yo, mi dulce conejita –

Hinata asintió y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco por la lujuria.

\- De acuerdo, pero Naruko-chan, tienes demasiada ropa. Permíteme ayudarte – las manos de Hinata bajaron y tomaron la camisa de Naruko y lentamente la levanto. La rubia alzo los brazos para que la camisa saliera con mayor felicidad. Finalmente, la camisa estaba afuera y Hinata se deleito con la parte superior casi expuesta de su amada, que apenas era cubierta por un sujetador color naranja que luchaba por retener sus pechos y estaba segura que se rompería en cualquier momento.

\- Eres tan hermosa Naruko-chan – Hinata beso el cuello de la rubia sacando un pequeño gemido, lentamente descendió dejando una hilera de besos, por sus pechos y su abdomen, llego basta donde estaban sus pantalones y lentamente los bajo revelando unas bragas naranjas que se marcaban perfectamente en las caderas de su amada. Ella arrojo la prenda por algún lado de la habitación y se levanto para besar a la rubia con pasión.

Naruko nuevamente domino el beso y llevo sus manos hacia el carnoso y suave trasero de la Hyuga y la levanto, la ojiperla entendió y embolvio sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rubia. Ella camino hasta la cama y empujo a Hyuga en ella con suavidad mientras que la rubia se colocaba sobre ella. Tomo unos momentos para apreciar a su "presa", su cuerpo estaba bañado en una fina capa de sudor dándole brillo a su hermosa piel, sus melillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos solo reflejaban amor y lujuria por ella.

No habia forma que pudiera contenerse ahora, no con su amante en un estado tan…delicioso.

\- Hina, quiero que sepas que una vez que hagamos esto, no hay vuelta atrás. Serás mía y solo mía, ¿entiendes? – dijo Naruko llevando su mano a la mejilla de Hinata mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos en busca de algún signo de duda o vacilación, pero para su gran dicha no habia ninguno.

Hinata asintió sin ninguna duda.

\- Hai, como te dije antes, yo quiero esto Naruko-chan – Hinata rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos y gano una sonrisa seductora. - ahora, ven y reclámame como tuya –

\- Con placer – Y con eso, Naruko tomo a Hinata en un beso furioso lleno de lujuria y pasión mientras destrozaba la ropa de la chica, dejándola expuesta como en el día que nació.

Es una suerte que la habitación estuviera insonorizada, por que si no, toda la aldea escucharía los gemidos, gruñidos y gritos de placer y éxtasis de las dos amantes.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

* * *

 **aclaraciones:**

 **Futon: kaze no yaiba (espada de viento)**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos esto es todo por este capitulo, pero antes voy a hace unas aclaraciones para que no se confundan sobre los aspectos de la historia y sobre Naruko.**

 **La personalidad de Naruko: como pudieron observar, Naruko tiene un diverso conjunto de personalidades el cual varia dependiendo la persona con quien se encuentre. Como pudieron observar también es un poco como Gaara en la primera parte, ella no dudara en torturar y matar a cualquiera que la ataque con intenciones de matarla o lastimarla, la única diferencia es que ella también hará esto por sus seres queridos.**

 **¿Naruko odia la aldea?: si, en su mayoría. Como en muchas historias Naruko tubo una infancia de mierda por su condición de Jinchuriki, pero a diferencia de algunas de estas, ella gano un gran odio contra el 90% de los habitantes de la aldea. La única razón por la que no la ha destruido es por que ella tiene personas que aprecia y algunas de estas aman la aldea, por eso se contiene….por el momento.**

 **El harem: Como he señalado antes, Naruko tendrá un harem de chicas y serán leales a ella y solo a ella. Estará conformado por un total de cinco chicas, ni mas ni menos. Como se habrán dado cuenta Naruko ya esta en una relación con Hinata y con otra Kunoichi de la aldea, que si leyeron la historia de "Naruko: la orgullosa fanalis" sabrán quien es. Como en esa historia, quise formar una relación desde el principio y explicar como llegaron ha ese punto mientras la historia avanza. Con las otras tres chicas sera diferente.**

 **Kurama: desde el principio di a entender que Naruko y Kurama tienen una buena relación, de hecho, el es una de las razones por las cuales Naruko es como es ahora. Si quieren un ejemplo, digamos que su relación en este momento es igual que la de Killer Bee y el Hachibi. Mientras avanza la historia se explicara como llegaron a ese punto y el vinculo entre ellos ira aumentando. Como dato especial, los únicos que saben que Naruko se comunica con Kurama son Sarutobi, Hinata, Kakashi y la otra kunoichi que esta con Naruko.**

 **Poder de Naruko: como pudieron ver, Naruko afirmo tener el poder para destruir la aldea y lo tiene. Esto es con la ayuda de Kurama claro esta, pero sin el, ella estaría al nivel de Jiraiya sin su modo sabio.**

 **Si tienen mas dudas, pregúntelas y hare lo posible por responderlas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. El siguiente fic en actualizarse sera " Deku's bizarre adeventure", luego "Ranma: re life", seguido de "Kenichi: el camino para ser el mas fuerte" y finalmente "Naruto: la historia de un semidios Shinobi". La razon de porque no he actualizado este ultimo es porque estoy revisando y corrigiendo los errores de cada capitulo y hasta que no termine, no lo actualizare. Con eso dicho, nos vemos en la próxima amigos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos. Aquí Jair d vuelve para traerles una actualización de esta historia que tenía en espera por mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste a todos. Si tienen preguntas, dudas o inquietudes díganlas en los reviews por favor. Dicho esto, vamos al capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones**

\- humano **–**

 **\- demonio –**

 **-** _pensamientos y flashbacks_ **–**

 **Renuncias: no poseo Naruto, sus personajes o cualquier técnica de anime o videojuegos que se vea aquí.**

 **Capítulo 2: El inicio de la vida de un genin.**

La mañana había llegado a Konohagakure no Sato. El sol se alzaba en el horizonte indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Los aldeanos empezaban a deambular por las cayes, mientras que otros abrían sus establecimientos para el nuevo día.

Pero hoy no era un día como cualquier otro, al menos no para los jóvenes que estudiaron su último año de la academia y orgullosamente se habían graduado el día de ayer. Hoy era el día en que iniciarían su vida como ninjas oficiales de la aldea.

Al menos una pequeña parte de ellos.

En la residencia Uzumaki, cierta jinchuriki de ojos rojos se levantaba perezosamente de su cama. Se estiro un par de veces y se froto los ojos en busca de quitarse los últimos rastros de sueño.

Aunque no tuvo mucho en realidad.

La razón de esto se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Una sonrisa llena de orgullo, satisfacción, amor y felicidad se abrió paso en el rostro de Naruko al ver a su amada conejita a su lado con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro. Los vividos recuerdos de la noche que tuvieron aun estaban frescos en su mente….y en su cuerpo también.

 **\- Quién diría que la mocosa Hyuga fuera así de salvaje. Como dicen por hay, siempre son los mas callados –** la voz de Kurama resonó en su cabeza, no necesitaba estar hay para saber que el tenia una gran sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

 _\- Ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor, Kurama –_ La sonrisa de Naruko se amplió antes de llevar su mano al sedoso cabello de su novia y acariciarlo con suavidad.

\- Mi hermosa y pervertida Usagi, es hora de levantarse – Susurro Naruko en su oído de forma tentadora y dulce. – Si sigues dormida no tendré a quien prepararle esos deliciosos royos de canela que tanto quería hacer –

Mas rápido que el Hiraishin de Minato, la Hyuga abrió los ojos y tomo a Naruko de los hombros, para después inmovilizarla en la cama.

Le tomo un minuto entero a Hinata darse cuenta de lo que hizo, antes de que su cara se volviera como un tomate maduro por la vergüenza.

\- Jejeje, parece que aun tienes mucha energía. Al parecer anoche no fue suficiente para saciarte, ¿Eh? Hinata – Naruko inmediatamente llevo sus manos al burbujeante y firme trasero de la oji perla provocando que soltara un lindo gemido antes de hacerle un puchero a la rubia de ojos rojos. – Um, tan carnoso y firme –

\- Mou. Tu eres la insaciable Naruko-chan – Hinata no podia dejar de estar asombrada de la gran resistencia de su novia. Francamente tuvo que tomar dos píldoras de soldado para poder mantenerse al día con ella y aun así no fue suficiente. La única razón por la que podia moverse era porque ella uso un poco del chackra de Kurama para que no estuviera tan cansada después de las cosas indescriptibles que hicieron anoche….y los royos de canela.

\- Me declaro culpable. Aunque, tú también lo eres. Después de todo, si no tuviera a un hermoso ángel como tu nunca seria así – Dijo la Rubia en un tono lúdico pero con un matiz de seriedad.

Una hermosa sonrisa aparecio en la cara de la Hyuga ante las palabras de Naruko.

\- Te amo, Naruko-chan –

\- Y yo a ti, me hermosa conejita –

Las dos se acercaron y compartieron un casto pero dulce beso, el cual transmitía todos sus sentimientos. Probablemente hubieran hecho mas, pero hoy era un día ocupado. Por lo que deberían dejar "esas" actividades…..al menos por ahora. Las dos se separaron sonriéndose la una a la otra antes de bajarse de la cama.

\- ¿Qué dices si tomamos una ducha juntas antes de desayunar, Hina-chan? – Naruko propuso mientras abrazaba a Hinata por detrás mientras le daba un beso en su cuello sacándole una tierna risita.

\- por supuesto, Naruko-chan –

Esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. En un flash rojo, ambas chicas desaparecieron del cuarto y reaparecieron en la ducha de la casa para su baño.

 **Complejo Hyuga-(momentos después)-Habitación de Hinata**

Después de una buena y larga ducha (la cual se extendió un poco más por obvias razones), Naruko, Terry y Hinata llegaron al complejo Hyuga para que la ojiperla tuviera un cambio de ropa. La rubia de ojos rojos le dio un pequeño beso antes de separarse.

\- Te espero afuera, Mi linda Conejita – Naruko desapareció junto con Terry en un flash rojo después de eso.

Hinata soltó una tierna ricita antes de disponerse a cambiar su ropa. Ella tal vez debió haber traído otro conjunto de ropa para el dia siguiente, pero el nerviosismo, la excitación y la felicidad del acto que cometieron ayer nublo un poco juicio. Pero valió pena.

 _\- Yo…..ahora soy completamente de Naruko y ella es mía –_ Hinata sonrió soñadoramente, pero si mirabas detenidamente, se podría apreciar que tenia un leve rastro de locura que solo pocos podrían notar. – _Bueno, aunque no es totalmente mía –_ Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, no tenia tiempo para pensar esto ahora.

Rápidamente, saco otro conjunto de ropa para usar. Al final, lo que usaba era un abrigo color lila, debajo de el usaba una camisa negra de malla, pantalones ambu negros y unas sandalias ninja negras. Finalmente, ato su banda ninja alrededor de cuello como un collar.

Con su ropa lista, La Hyuga salió de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada del complejo donde seguramente su amada la esperaba.

\- ¡Nee-sama! –

Al mismo momento en que se escucho esa voz, un proyectil color marrón tacleo a Hinata, casi derribándola. El "proyectil" resulto ser una niña de al menos 10 años de edad, con ojos perlados, cabello castaña. Vestía una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones a juego y sandalias negras. Esta era Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hinata y la heredera actual del clan Hyuga.

\- buenos días, Hanabi-chan – Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la Hyuga mayor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita y dándole un abrazo. –

\- Buenos días, nee-sama – Hanabi se rio un poco por la caricia antes de romper el abrazo. – Ayer no te quedaste en el complejo, fuiste con Naruko-nee a entrenar hasta tarde, ¿verdad? Oto-sama estaba muy molesto anoche –

 _\- ¡Ese vejestorio puede irse al infierno! –_ Pensó la Hyuga oscuramente mientras que en el exterior aun sonreía. – No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, Oto-sama lo entenderá.–

Hanabi no parecía del todo convencida, pero no obstante asintió.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. Hoy es la orientación y no debo llegar tarde – dijo Hinata ganando un tierno puchero de su hermanita.

\- Mou, está bien. Pero cuando vuelvas entrenaras conmigo y traerás a Naruko-nee. ¿Entendido? – La pequeña Hyuga ordeno en un tono de mando que en realidad era más adorable que dominante.

\- Hai, Hanabi-sama – La Hyuga mayor asintió con seriedad antes abrazar a la niña y hacerle un par de cosquillas, haciéndola reír. Unos segundos después, ella soltó a su hermanita y empezo a caminar lejos – Nos vemos luego, Hanabi-chan –

\- Adiós, Nee-sama – La Hyuga menor respondió al ver a su hermana alejarse.

Hinata camino por el complejo, saludando a un par de Hyugas en el camino. La mayoría de la rama segundaria de su clan y un par de la rama principal. Finalmente, al llegar a las puertas del clan para salir, fue detenida por una voz grabe y autoritaria detrás de ella.

\- Hinata –

La cara de Hyuga se convirtió en una mascara sin emociones al escuchar esa voz. No tuvo que voltear para saber quien era.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, Hiashi-sama? –

El hombre en cuestión era, un hombre alto de un tono de piel claro, con ojos blancos y una mirada sebera. Vestía unas túnicas elegantes de color blanco. Él es Hiashi Hyuga, El actual lider del clan Hyuga y el padre de Hinata.

Así como también, una de las personas que ella desprecia con todo su ser.

\- ¿Tiene algo que decirme, Hiashi-sama?, porque si no es así, tengo que irme a la academia para la orientación – La voz de Hinata salió en un tono frio y sin emoción. Lo cual hizo que su padre hiciera levemente una mueca, antes de volver a su expresión estoica.

\- Solo venia a preguntarte, ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Hinata? – El patriarca pregunto en un tono frio, aunque se podia sentir la curiosidad y el enojo en su voz.

\- Estuve entrenando con Naruko-chan. Aunque nos hayamos graduado, es vital seguir afinando nuestras habilidades. El mundo de afuera es peligroso después de todo – La Hyuga respondió en un tono formal pero cortante. Quería terminar esta conversación lo mas rápido posible

Hiashi frunció el ceño, pero no obstante asintió a su respuesta.

\- Eso es aceptable. si no estoy mal, empataste con ella para ser la Kunoichi del año. Estoy complacido con tu progreso – Hiashi dijo esta vez en un tono menos formal, dejando ver un rastro de orgullo en su voz.

Pero eso le importo poco a la Hyuga.

 _\- No trates de parecer un padre ahora, bastardo. No lo fuiste antes y tampoco lo eres ahora._ – Hinata pensó oscuramente mientras que su rostro aun permanecía estoico y asentía a las palabras de su padre. – Me honra que lo veas de ese modo, Hiashi-sama. Si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Nos veremos después – Con esas palabras, Hinata volteo y abrió la puerta del complejo antes de salir.

Si se hubiera quedado un poco mas, Hubiera visto como el rostro de su padre se contorsionaba en una mueca de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Sus manos se apretaron fuertemente hasta el punto de ponerse blancas.

Un poco más lejos, la pequeña Hanabi que había visto toda la conversación solo pudo negar la cabeza antes de alejarse.

\- Trajiste esto sobre ti mismo, Oto-sama. Ahora tienes que afrontarte a las consecuencias –

\- 0 –

 **Complejo Hyuga (Exterior)**

Fuera del complejo, Naruko se encontraba apoyada contra el muro del complejo con los brazos cruzados debajo de su prominente busto y los ojos cerrados. A su lado, Terry se encontraba recostado en el suelo junto a ella.

Si tuviera los ojos abiertos, hubiera notado que las personas que pasaban frente al complejo la miraban con miedo y horror. La mayoría aceleraba el paso o trataba de pasar desapercibido, ya sean civiles o shinobi. Unos pocos valientes contemplaban su hermosa figura con lujuria, pero eran rápidamente ahuyentados por los gruñidos del enorme lobo a su lado. Incluso los guardias de la puerta del complejo sudaban y temblaban ante su presencia. No se atrevían a decir nada a ella, no a menos de que quisieran que las puertas del clan fueran manchadas con sangre….otra vez.

Unos segundos después, la puerta del clan se abrió y Hinata salió del complejo. Al ver a Naruko sonrió amorosamente y se coloco frente a ella.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Naruko-chan – dijo Hinata a lo que la rubia de mechones rojos abrio los ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada serio – Naruko extendió su brazo. – ¿Nos vamos, mi conejita? –

La Hyuga no perdió tiempo en rodear su brazo y pegar sus prominentes pechos en el, antes de colocar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, suspirando soñadoramente.

\- Hai ~ -

La rubia solo pudo reírse un poco antes de empezar a caminar con Terry junto a ellas. Ignorando por completo las miradas que recibían de los aldeanos alrededor.

\- 0 –

 **Academia Ninja**

En la academia, la mayoría de los estudiantes de último año habían llegado temprano. No hace falta decir que estaban emocionados por comenzar su nueva vida como ninjas. Lastima para ellos que les esperaba un duro despertar.

Entre los presentes, el heredero del clan Uchija miraba hacia la ventana con aburrimiento mientras escuchaba el parloteo de sus compañeros de clase.

\- _Que montón de inútiles –_ Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar esto ¿Estos debiluchos pensaron seriamente que podían ser shinobis? Que patético. El sabia que el mundo shinobi era duro, lo experimento de primera mano a una corta edad, mientras que la mayoría de los presentes en esta sala Vivian sus vidas cómodamente sin ninguna preocupación y solo buscaban el titilo de shinobi para ganar fama, prestigio y llenarse los bolsillos.

Pero el, el es diferente ellos. No habia punto de comparación. El pertenecía a un orgulloso clan Shinobi con habilidades superiores a la mayoría de los ninjas y tenia un objetivo que debía cumplir a toda costa. Vengar a su clan y matar a su hermano, por eso debía fortalecerse rápidamente. Habia entrenado día y noche sin parar para volverse más fuerte. Como resultado se habia convertido en el novato del año, el joven que era considerado el futuro shinobi mas talentoso de la academia, un verdadero prodigio. Lo cual era cierto, no habia nadie en la academia que lo hubiera vencido alguna vez y se destacaba en todos los campos. No habia nadie que pudiera comprarse con el en la nueva generación de ninjas.

Excepto por "ella"

Naruko Uzumaki

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta del salón se abrió, revelando a la rubia de ojos rojos junto a la Hyuga que iba colgada de su brazo con una sonrisa y ese lobo del tamaño de un caballo. Todo el parloteo de los presentes se detuvo, la mayoría empezo a temblar como una hoja solo al estar en la presencia de la rubia, pero a ella no pareció impórtale y se dirigió a su asiento, ignorando a todos excepto a la Hyuga que estaba a su lado, el Aburame y el Inuzuka.

Desde el primer que la vio, lo unico que pudo pensar al verla era una cosa.

Poder

La rubia desde el primer día habia puesto un pie en la academia, se coloco en el punto mas alto. No importaba si fuera ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu. Lo peor es que parecía que ni siquiera se esforzaba y lo desestimaba todo como si no tuviera importancia. Los senseis continuamente la reprendieron a pesar de esto. Trataron de hacerla quedar en ridículo o desmeritarla, pero no funcionaba. Incluso ellos llegaron a temerle por ciertos incidentes, uno de ellos fue que uno de los senseis trato de propasarse con ella.

Hasta hoy en día se encuentra en coma, con todos los huesos de su cuerpo quebrados, su piel totalmente quemada y con un brazo y una pierna faltante.

Cuando su familia estaba viva y les habia comentado de esto, tanto su madre como su padre le habían dicho que se mantuviera lejos de ella. La mirada de terror en sus caras era inconfundible.

Esto lo hizo interesarse más en ella.

Después de la muerte de su clan, El se comprometió a entrenar para matar a su hermano, cada día entrenaba hasta desfallecer para fortalecerse. Pero no importaba cuanto entrenara, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, ella siempre lo superaba sin importar en que fuera sin mostrar una pisca de esfuerzo o emoción.

Los únicos momentos en los que la veía mostrar aunque sea una pisca de emoción, es cuando esta con el Inuzuka, el Aburame, Iruka-sensei y en especial la chica Hyuga. No sabia el como o el porque pero lo hacían.

Por extraño que parezca, eso simplemente lo atrajo más.

El lo tomo como un reto. Sin que la misma rubia se diera cuenta, el llego a considerarla su rival, su igual, alguien digno de consideración en su mente. Ella se habia convertido en el primer paso para demostrar su fortaleza. Cuando la supere, el estará un paso mas cerca para acercase a Itachi y matarlo.

Y como bono extra, la tendrá a ella.

El sabia que ser ultimo barón de un clan y poseer una línea de sangre (Kekkei genkai) le da el privilegio de poseer múltiples esposas para reconstruir su clan. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de las Kunoichis eran meras fangirs. Era francamente patético.

Pero ella era diferente. Era fuerte, inteligente, astuta y por si eso fuera poco, era hermosa. Ella era la única kunoichi de su edad que era digna de estar junto a el y ayudarlo a repoblar su clan. Aunque también esta la chica Hyuga, ella no estaba tan mal y tenia potencial, sin mencionar que poseía la segunda línea de sangre mas poderosa de la aldea.

En fin, el pensaría en eso mas tarde. Hoy era el día en que se convertía en genin y lo colocarían en un equipo de tres integrantes a cargo de un jounin que se encargara de entrenarlos. Esperaba que su nuevo maestro fuera competente y que sus compañeros no lo ralentizaran, necesitaba fortalecerse lo mas rápido posible y nada ni nadie se lo impedirá.

\- **oi, Naruko. –** Kurama hablo en cabeza de la rubia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kurama? –

\- **El mocoso Uchiha te estaba mirando, otra vez –**

 **-** _lo note, pero eso me importa una mierda. Probablemente este pensando en como vencerme o algo estúpido –_

 _\- ¿_ **No crees que puede ser por otra razón? –** Kurama arqueo una ceja. – **no se, tal vez se sienta atraído por ti o algo así –**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **\- BWHAHAHAHAHAHA/**_ _HAHAHAHAHAHA_ \- Tanto Kurama como Naruko soltaron una sonora carcajada ante esa posibilidad. Aunque esta última solo lo hizo mentalmente. En el exterior ella estaba temblando mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa.

\- Um, ¿Te sientes bien Naru-chan? – Pregunto Hinata sentada en el regazo de la rubia. Ella sintió que su cuerpo temblaba un poco y una sonrisa trataba de abrirse paso en la cara de la rubia.

\- N-No es nada, Hina. Es que Kurama dijo algo muy gracioso (Pft) – Respondió la rubia de mechones rojos a lo que la Hyuga inclino la cabeza lindamente antes de encogerse de hombros.

En ese momento, las puertas del salón volvieron a abrirse, revelando a Iruka. Gracias a med-nin no tenía ninguna lesión visible y al parecer se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para venir.

Iruka se posó frente al salon mirando a todos los graduados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Buenos días muchachos. Hoy es el día en que ustedes se vuelven oficialmente genins de la aldea de Konoha, lo que les permitirá realizar misiones y ganar una asignación dependiendo de la dificultad de estas. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que ahora deben velar por el futuro de la protección de sus esta aldea y sus seres queridos preservando la voluntad de fuego y que esta siga ardiendo en las futuras generaciones –

Naruko simplemente rodo los ojos. Ella puede considerar a Iruka una persona especial para el, pero a veces puede ser muy teatral y francamente exasperante con sus conferencias.

\- Ahora, se dividirán en equipos de tres integrantes y serán comandados por un Jounin-sensei. Un ninja de elite –

Así Iruka empezó a nombrar a los integrantes de cada equipo. Naruko francamente no le podia importar menos, así que se dedico a una actividad mucho mas interesante y productiva. Consentir a Hinata. Abrazo a la chica por la cintura y planto besos suaves en la parte trasera de su cuello, ganando pequeños gemidos lindos y risitas suaves de su hermosa conejita.

\- Equipo 7: Estara conformado por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai. El equipo estará dirgido por Kakashi Hatake –

\- ¡Cha!, el amor verdadero siempre gana – Sakura vitoreo ganando una mirada de celos y furia de la rubia.

Sasuke por su parte no estaba conforme con esto, ahora tenía a dos inútiles como compañeros de equipo. Solo esperaba que ese sensei de elite pueda compensar esto.

Por su parte, Sai, se encontraba pintando algo en un pergamino con una sonrisa en su rostro. el es un joven tiene el pelo corto, negro y ojos negros, que contrastan con su piel que es muy pálida. Lleva una mochila pequeña con un pincel, pergaminos y tinta ninja, una chaqueta corta negra con correas de color rojo El resto de su atuendo consistía en una camisa de cuello alto diafragma, pantalones negros, sandalias shinobi y guantes con los dedos de su índice y el pulgar expuestos.

Naruko lo miro de reojo mientras atendía a su conejita, ella sabia que ese chico pertenecía al grupito secreto de cierto halcón de guerra tuerto ¿Cómo lo sabia?, ella tiene clones en cada rincón de la aldea bajo henge, los cuales toman la apariencia de insectos y otros animales. Gracias a esto tenia ojos y oídos en cada centímetro de Konoha. Ella sabía que Danzo Habia enviado al chico pálido con el fin de vigilarla y al Uchiha. Por lo que debía mantener un perfil bajo para no destacar y levantar sospechas. He, pobre iluso.

\- Equipo 8 se conformara por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Serán dirigidos por la Jounin, Yuhi Kurenai –

\- Mou – Hinata gimo de decepción, ella quería su novia/ama estuviera con ella en el mismo equipo.

\- Ma ma – Naruko le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza. – Al menos estas con Kiba y Shino, además de que siempre podemos vernos después de las misiones. Así que deja esa cara mi hermosa conejita, ¿Si? –

Hinata aun tenia un puchero, pero no obstante asintió. Aun estaba molesta por no estar con su anada, pero al menos estaba con dos personas en las que podia confiar.

\- El equipo 10 estará conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Estarán dirigidos por el jounin Asuma Sarutobi –

Ino simplemente golpeo su cabeza en el escritorio al escuchar que estaba en un equipo con el piroso y el gordo.

\- Finalmente, Naruko Uzumaki. Ya que hay un número desigual de graduados, Tu fuiste seleccionada para formar un escuadrón especial. Estarás bajo la guía de una jounin que solicito que fueras su aprendiz. Ella es….. – Iruka perdió el color de su rostro al leer quien era la nueva maestra de Naruko.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo. La ventana del salón se rompió. Una mujer entro desenvolviendo una lona y clavándola en la pared con un par de kunais. En la lona estaba escrito "la Kunoichi más sexy de Konoha, Anko Mitarashi". Frente a la lona habia una mujer de cabello violeta atada en una cola de caballo y ojos castaño claro. Llevaba un abrigo marrón de manga larga hasta las pantorrillas, un traje de malla ajustado que cubría desde el cuello hasta los muslos que marcaba perfectamente su bien dotada figura, también lleva una minifalda color naranja, una correa color azul que se conecta a su falda, un par de sandalias ninja y finalmente, la bandana de konoha que llevaba en su frente.

\- Muy bien, mocosos ¿Quién de ustedes es mi victima? – Anko sonrió sádicamente escaneando el salon, aterrando a la mayora de los presentes. Aunque también esta el hecho de que la mayor parte de los hombres no dejaba de desnudar a la voluptuosa mujer con la mirada.

Naruko le dio un ultimo beso a su Hina, antes de levantarla y colocarla en el asiento de al lado. Beso su frente con amor y se dirigió hacia la pelipurpura con una cara sin emociones con Terry a su lado.

\- Oh, así que eres tu ¿Eh? – Anko miro a Naruko y al enorme lobo. – Entonces, no perdamos el tiempo. Trata de seguirme el paso mocosa y tú también Fido –

Naruko y Terry entrecerraron los ojos antes de asentir, a lo que la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho. Ella no perdió tiempo y salto por la ventana rota, a lo que la rubia y el lobo la siguieron.

La sala quedo en un mortal silencio después de ver la partida de ambas Kunoichi. Hinata que estaba en la parte trasera de la clase miraba el lugar por donde habían salido ambas con el byakugan activo y una mueca de envidia.

\- _Bien jugado Anko, bien jugado –_

 _-_ 0 –

 **Bosque de la muerte**

Unos momentos después, la sensei, la geninn y el lobo llegaron a un claro en bosque de la muerte. Una vez hay Naruko estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por su nueva sensei que sin pudor la derribo en el suelo y reclamo sus labios en un abrazador beso. La jinchuriki ensancho los ojos antes de rodear a Anko por su cintura, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo.

Terry solo miraba a su ama con lo que parecía una sonrisa divertida mientras sacudía la cabeza, antes de acostarse en la suave yerba del claro.

Después de un minuto completo, los pulmones de ambas pedían a gritos algo de oxigeno. Por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Ambas se miraron a los ojos revelando cada uno de sus sentimientos con la mirada. La felicidad, el anhelo, la excitación, la posesividad, el amor puro y la obsesión se reflejaban en sus ojos.

\- Te extrañe Anko – Dijo la rubia en un tono suave mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla de la mujer mayor, a lo que la pelipura se apoyó en ella, sintiendo la calidez y el cuidado de la rubia.

\- Y yo, Foxy-chan. Espero que ojos claros haya aprovechado su tiempo a solas contigo, porque desde ahora eres toda para mi – Anko ronroneo antes de besar el cuello de Naruko y darle un par de lamidas en su cuello, sacándole un hermoso gemido al objeto de sus afectos. Ella quería escuchar mas de ese sonido casi celestial, así que procedió a besar, mordisquear y lamer el cuello de la rubia, descendiendo lentamente mientras que sus manos se mentían debajo de su camisa, sintiendo su vientre tonificado.

Um, Anko. – Gimio Naruko mientras disfrutaba del tratamiento de la mujer serpiente. – Esto es increíble, pero...debemos parar –

¿Por qué? – Anko levanto su cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa seductora. - ¿No te gusta? – ella guio su mano a uno de los grandes pechos de la rubia y le dio un suave apretón, sacándole otro gemido.

\- Um, me encanta. Pero ahora no es el momento para eso. Además de que Terry esta viendo – La rubia inclino la cabeza al enorme lobo que inmediatamente desvió la mirada. – Además, se supone que ahora deberías informarme lo que haremos de ahora en adelante como mi Jounin-sensei. Ji-ji esta monitoreando a todos y no quiero darle un espectáculo gratis de sexo –

Anko hizo un puchero, ella simplemente quería tener sexo duro y salvage con su hermosa foxy-chan. Pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

\- Ma ma, no hagas pucheros. Te prometo que cuando terminemos esto. Iremos a tu apartamento o el mío – Naruko se acerco y susurro a su oído. – Y te tomare, te hare completamente mía – la voz de la ojiroja goteaba lujuria y amor, provocando que las regiones inferiores de la mujer serpiente se estremezcan de solo pensarlo.

Pero por ahora, tenían que dejar eso de lado para su gran decepción. Anko se levantó a regañadientes, liberando a Naruko que procedió a arreglarse un poco.

\- Bueno, ya se todo lo que necesito de ti y tu de mí. Pero de todas maneras hay que hacer la estúpida introducción antes de ir a lo más importante. Así que aquí va, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, mis gustos son el dango, as serpientes, mis amigas, una cierta mocosa de ojos claros y cierta sexy rubia – le guiño el ojo a la rubia, lo que provocó que sus mejillas se pusieran algo rojas para su gran deleite. – Mis disgustos son un bastardo serpiente, la gente ignorante y los traidores – Anko frunció el ceño un poco antes de tomar una respiración profunda y sonreír. – Mi sueño es encontrar al bastardo de mi Ex – sensei para tortúralo hasta la muerte mientras me suplica piedad y estar contigo por lo que me resta de vida Foxy-chan –

Naruko le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Anko antes de asentir. Ahora era su turno.

\- Bien, soy Naruko Uzumaki. Mis gustos son el ramen, entrenar, matar gente molesta y verlos desangrarse hasta el final. Mi hermoso Terry – el gran lobo meneo su cola con felicidad sacándole una risita a la rubia de mechones rojos. – también me gustan los sellos. Mis amigos, Shino y Kiba. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-nii, Ji-ji(Hiruzen), la familiaI Ichiraku y Kurama. Pero más que todo amo a mis hermosa conejita. Al igual que a mi peligrosa y Sexy serpiente – Anko no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que sabia que era ella a la que se refería. – Mis disgustos….incluyen a la mayoría de bastardos de esta aldea, las basuras que tratan de matarme y los arrogantes bastardos que se creen superiores a otros ya sea por su estatus o su poder. – Los ojos de Naruko destellaron brevemente por su ira, pero se calmo inmediatamente. – Mi sueño…es crear mi propio paraíso. Un lugar donde yo y los que aprecio podamos vivir el resto de nuestras vidas sin que ninguna basura se atreva siquiera en pensar atacarnos – Naruko cerró los ojos, sabia que su sueño era difícil, algunos lo llamarían tonto o imposible, pero eso no le importa. Ella creara ese lugar, no importa si le toma años. Haria ese sueño realidad y nadie iba a detenerla. – Y quien se atreva a evitarlo…. – Naruko abrió los ojos mientras una sonrisa oscura se extendía por su rostro.

 **\- Se quemara en los más profundos posos del infierno –**

Anko que miraba a Naruko simplemente sonreía. Sabia de su sueño de antemano y ella lo apoyaría en todo lo que pueda. Desde hace mucho tiempo acepto que seguiría a Naruko, incluso en la muerte. Naruko fue la estuvo hay para ella en sus momentos mas duros, la habia salvado de vivir una vida llena de dolor, le habia quitado esa maldita marca que siempre seria un recordatorio de su ex-sensei. Pero sobre todo, ella la habia aceptado. Le dio su apoyo, la consoló, le dio un propósito y la amo. Es por eso que ella esta dispuesta a hacer todo por Naruko, incluso morir por ella si era necesario.

La rubia miro a los ojos de Anko por un momento y con eso fue todo. Sabía que Anko estaba dispuesta a ayudarla al igual que Hinata. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero habia que dejar eso por el momento, tenía que fortalecerse aún más, lo suficiente para nadie se oponga a ella. Por lo que por ahora tendrá que ser paciente y seguir haciéndose más fuerte hasta que llegue el momento.

\- Ahora pasemos a la parte interesante. Aun no te has graduado completamente, Naruko. Tienes que realizar una prueba para ser oficialmente una gennin. Se que no lo necesitas, pero créeme que la prueba que tengo para ti y tu cachorro. Se que te va encantar – Una sonrisa viciosa aparecio en la cara de Anko, lo que provocó que tanto la rubia de mechones rojos como el lobo le dieran toda su atención.

\- ¿Cuál es la prueba? –

\- La prueba es... –

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bien muchachos, eso es todo por este capitulo. Se que no tubo mucha acción, pero créanme que el siguiente lo va a compensar con creses. Pero antes responderé un par de cosas que podrían preguntar.**

 **¿Naruko se ira de la aldea?: Sip, digamos que ese día la aldea ardera por su partida.**

 **¿Qué tanta devoción le tienen Anko y Hinata a la rubia?: Si Naruko decidiera suicidarse, ellas la seguirían en la muerte haciendo lo mismo.**

 **Postdata: aquí los novatos tienen 16 años, y Anko tiene 20.**

 **¿La aldea le teme a Naruko porque….?: Esta es una versión de Naruko que nunca se dejo intimidar, en otras historias tienen a Naruko/Naruto siendo odiado por la aldea. Aquí no es la excepción, solo que aquí Naruko entreno con Kurama desde temprana edad y no temía usar sus habilidades contra cualquiera que le hiciera daño o a alguien cercano a ella. Lo hizo en su mayoría con los civiles y en ciertas ocasiones…..digamos que los clanes tampoco se salvaron. Por lo que la mayor parte de la aldea teme enfrentarla, pero siempre abra algunos estúpidos que ignoren esto.**

 **¿Hinata desprecia a su padre?: Hinata aborrece la mayoría de su clan y más a su padre, salvo unos pocos. Me gustaría decirles mas, pero seria spoiler.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora amigos. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **Postdata: el siguiente fic en actualizarse será Deku's bizarre adventure.**


End file.
